


Everybody Talks

by anaeifly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Kurt is having a hard time relaxing on the bus to Nationals, so Blaine helps him out. Oneshot. Klaine porn. Seriously, totally PWP. Don't read if you don't like.





	

Because they don't have money for plane tickets again, this year when Nationals roll around Mr. Schuester rents a bus to take the glee clubbers to and from Chicago. And not that he's complaining—it's a nice bus, after all, with reclining seats and even a bathroom—but Kurt can't help thinking the only way this will ever be worth it is if they win at Nationals. Like, a first-place win.  
Blaine sits next to Kurt, of course, and they're about four hours into the drive, Kurt listening to Lady Gaga and Blaine to Katy Perry, when his boyfriend tugs on his sleeve.  
Frowning slightly, Kurt pulls out one earbud and turns to Blaine. "Yeah?" he says quietly, hoping he doesn't sound too impatient. Long car rides don't usually tend to agree with him, and he doubts a conversation will be much help.  
Getting up from his seat, Blaine replies, "Come to the bathroom with me for a sec?"  
Kurt quickly glances around the bus—most of his classmates are either asleep, absorbed in music or books, or staring out the window, so it's unlikely that his and Blaine's absence will be noticed. "Okay," he replies, following his boyfriend to the back of the bus with some trepidation.  
The apprehensive feeling is heightened when, after they are both in the bathroom, Blaine locks the door behind them. He then turns his gaze on Kurt, who raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asks lightly.  
Blaine nods. "Yeah, actually," he says. "I know you don't really like long road trips, but it's nearly time we went to sleep, and you're clearly still pretty keyed up. So I came up with a plan to get you nice and relaxed so you'll sleep well and be ready to kick ass when we get to Chicago."  
Before Kurt can ask exactly what this plan entails, Blaine leans forward and kisses him, open-mouthed and slow and lazy and yet still somehow so hot it makes Kurt instantly hard. He quickly gets an idea of what Blaine's plan is when his boyfriend unbuttons Kurt's shirt, throws it on the floor, and immediately starts sucking and biting at his nipples. Kurt gasps in sheer arousal and it takes nearly all of his focus to choke out, "Blaine, we can't."  
With obvious reluctance, Blaine releases Kurt's nipple with a faint smacking sound and looks up to frown at him. "Why not?" he asks, carefully undoing Kurt's belt as he speaks.  
Kurt rolls his eyes and tries not to react visibly as Blaine pops his jeans open and slips a hand inside. "I don't know, maybe because the whole glee club is on the other side of that door?" he suggests somewhat breathlessly as Blaine gently pulls out Kurt's cock and begins stroking it idly.  
Blaine scoffs. "Don't you remember the agreement we all made not to interrupt if more than one person when into the bathroom at a time?" he asks with supreme confidence. "You don't have to worry about it." With that, he drops to his knees in front of Kurt.  
Kurt wants to argue this point, he really does—to remind Blaine that Finn is notoriously forgetful, or that Santana gets really bitchy when she's tired—but just as he is about to start, Blaine sinks his mouth down over his cock, and instead of words Kurt lets a low moan.  
Being in Blaine's mouth is pure bliss, making Kurt sort of forget to think, so when Blaine nudges him backwards it takes him a moment to get the hint. Making sure the toilet seat cover is down, he drops down on top of it, leaning back against the wall, and tries to spread his legs wider before realizing they're trapped by his pants.  
Seeing Kurt's problem, Blaine pulls off of his cock to get his pants and briefs off, chuckling at Kurt's dismayed groan. "Don't worry," Blaine says with a kiss to the head of his cock, tossing Kurt's clothes aside. "I'm nowhere near done yet." The words send a shiver of desire through Kurt's body, but before he can respond Blaine's mouth is back on him, lightly tonguing his balls and slowly moving down until he's at Kurt's asshole.  
Blaine gently bites the inside of first Kurt's left thigh, then his right, before finally licking over his hole, making Kurt gasp and rock his hips against Blaine's face. He's dying to have Blaine fuck him with his tongue, but right now his boyfriend is being a tease, licking slow, deliberate circles around Kurt's hole and occasionally dragging his tongue over it. Kurt groans loudly, hips bucking up of their own accord, and Blaine finally takes the hint. Putting Kurt's legs over his shoulders and spreading his cheeks wide, Blaine leans forward and buries his hot tongue in Kurt's hole, and Kurt has to bite his lip so hard to keep from crying out that he thinks he might actually have drawn blood.  
Clearly spurred on by this reaction, Blaine thrusts his tongue in and out of Kurt's hole several times in quick succession before pulling out, fastening his mouth over his hole, and sucking, hard. At this Kurt moans in earnest, but suddenly that tongue is inside him again, and really, he knows they shouldn't be doing this, that people might hear them or even walk in on them, but it's next to impossible to focus on that when Blaine's eating his ass like it's his favorite dessert.  
Out of nowhere Kurt becomes aware of the fact that he's babbling. "Oh, fuck, Blaine, your tongue, god," he hears himself saying, his voice coming out in a sort of breathy whine. "Fuck."  
Suddenly Blaine's mouth is no longer on his ass, and Kurt groans, shifting restlessly with the faint hope that it's still close. Blaine laughs again at that, but before Kurt can summon up any indignance Blaine takes his cock into his mouth at the same time that he slides his middle and index fingers into Kurt's hole, right up to the knuckle. He crooks his fingers just enough to brush against Kurt's prostate, sending a shock of pleasure through Kurt's body and making him moan so loudly it would be embarrassing under other circumstances.  
Kurt is so close, he can feel it, and he pulls Blaine off his cock. "I'm close," he murmurs around another moan, Blaine's fingers still moving in his ass. "But I want to come—inside you," he adds. Blaine freezes for only a second before stripping out of his pants and lowering himself down onto Kurt's cock. They both moan simultaneously, and Blaine takes a brief moment to adjust to the fullness before beginning to ride Kurt. Out of habit, Kurt wraps his hand around his boyfriend's cock, pretending to be surprised that he's so hard. "Something got you turned on?" he asks, thrusting up to meet Blaine and knowing from his resulting full-body shudder that he's managed to hit Blaine's prostate.  
Blaine leans down to suck on Kurt's nipple briefly before answering. "You, Kurt, god, you're so fucking hot. I love making you come, you have no fucking idea," he breathes out.  
Kurt is suddenly aware that the rhythm of their hips is stuttering, that he's definitely close and Blaine probably is too, and so he wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and whispers in his ear, "What are you waiting for, then?"  
Blaine groans and clenches tightly around Kurt's cock, making him moan as well, and suddenly Kurt is shooting his load deep into Blaine's ass, and he isn't at all surprised when Blaine comes himself only seconds later, grunting as he coats Kurt's stomach and fist in white.  
After a long, comfortable moment Blaine carefully pulls himself off of Kurt's cock and gets some paper towels from the sink to clean the two of them off somewhat. Kurt lets his head fall back against the wall once more as Blaine wipes the come off his stomach and then leans forward to kiss him, their tongues tangling together lazily. "Feeling more relaxed?" he asks, hazel eyes dancing.  
Kurt laughs tiredly. "Definitely." Blaine smiles, somewhat smugly, and Kurt rolls his eyes. "Come on, tiger, let's get out of here before someone comes knocking."


End file.
